The Trials of King Arthur
by VioletLink7
Summary: Merlin's been missing for years. Arthur just brought back magic and needs a Court Sorcerer so he decides to put some sorcerers through a series of trials to decide who gets the position. But wait, Merlin AND Emrys are participating in the trials?
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, I know this is pretty similar to my other story...but I'm doing this for fun so suck it up. :D I hope you enjoy it! It was fun to write, even though I don't think it's my best. I actually wrote this in third person first, then changed my mind. I haven't finished rewriting it yet, but unless I change it a lot the story should be four chapters and an epilogue. Please review! :)

I changed a few things...Merlin's magic was discovered during season 3, soon after he met Gwaine. Uther sentenced him to death, but escaped the dungeons he left Camelot. No one's seen him since. Morgana never went evil. Because it's my fic and I wanted her there. :P

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

* * *

**Chapter One**

King Arthur was already up and pacing the floor when I entered the room to wake him up. He legalized magic yesterday, and today he was going to interview people for the position of Court Sorcerer, I understood the pacing. I'd done a fair bit myself.

"Sire?" I asked. Arthur turned to me, just noticing my presence, and stopped his pacing. "Are you nervous about the interviews, my lord?" I was polite as always, addressing him properly—unlike his last servant.

"This is a time of great change, so much could go wrong," Arthur confessed his worry.

"But everything could go right," I said as I helped him get dressed. Arthur must have sensed my nervousness.

"Is there something you wanted, Robin?" he questioned.

I fidgeted a bit, "I—err—I wanted to ask you something, Your Majesty."

"Well, spit it out!" Arthur ordered.

"Since magic is legal now and I can't get in trouble for it, can I—" I cleared my throat before I continued rambling. "That is, will you allow me to try for the position of Court Sorcerer?" I braced myself for yelling or throwing, possibly laughing. Arthur astounded me by agreeing; he probably thought I'd be terrible at magic and thus entertaining.

"As long as you don't shirk your chores, I don't see why not."

I smiled, "Thank you!" Arthur nodded in acknowledgement and proceeded to the throne room to conduct his interviews. He sat next to Lady Morgana, I stood to the side with the Knights of the Round Table, Guinevere, and Gaius. The king directed the guards to bring the first hopeful in.

The man who stood in front of Arthur was certainly impressive-looking; he was obviously rich, clothed in fine leather. Arthur asked him about himself and to demonstrate a bit of magic—that's where the man's impressiveness ended. He nearly hit the royals with fire if I hadn't conjured a shield to protect them.

Arthur instructed the guards to have the man taken away. A woman came in next, introducing herself as Meredith. She answered each of the king's questions politely and intelligently. When asked to demonstrate her magic, she filled the room in a shower of sparks. Meredith was approved and sent to her guest chambers.

The guards ushered in a man wearing a blue cloak with blonde hair and striking blue eyes. He bowed low, "My name is Emrys, King of Druids and Magic incarnate." I nearly snorted in indignation at his claim. Nevertheless, the rabbit he conjured from flames won him a spot in the trials.

I had to conjure five more shields as the day wore on! A druid named Roland was accepted and escorted to his chambers as the last candidate was brought in. The entire room seemed to gasp as he walked in, blue eyes twinkling beneath raven hair.

"Merlin?" Arthur inquired. For, indeed, the man looked exactly like the king's former manservant, if a few years older than when last seen in Camelot. He smiled an bowed, handing Morgana flowers he'd conjured.

"Yes, sire, I've returned."

"But—where have you—I can't believe it," Morgana gasped, clutching the beautiful violets. This time I really did snort, and I hoped no one noticed. I snorted because that man was definitely not Merlin. He was far too polite, and besides … I'm Merlin.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!

lol jk. Sorry about the short chapter, apparently I like writing Merlin stories like that. I'll try and upload a chapter a day, or at least every few days. And I know, I know..._The Court Sorcerer Tournament_ sequel... *dodges flying vegetables* I don't have any ideas, okay?! It'll happen sometime. Meanwhile, I'm on a serious Merlin kick for some reason and I'm working on an AU right now. It should be tons of fun, and my most well planned out story...ever... So other than these three stories, I probably won't write more Merlin for awhile. Not sure yet what I _will _write though; these first. I've babbled long enough, hope you enjoy this story!


	2. Chapter 2

See? I keep my promises. ;) I'm not sure if I'll have time to write chapter three tomorrow, it may not come until late evening. Now instead of rambling on, I'm going to do that homework I've been neglecting in favor of writing and Psych. Enjoy and please review! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

* * *

Chapter Two

After I escaped the dungeons I spent several months with the druids until I could decide what to do. In the end, I disguised myself with magic and returned to Camelot. I told Gaius who I am, he helped me get the job with Arthur, but no one else knows. I changed my hair to a chocolate brown and grew it a little longer. My eyes were now hazel and I had to forgo my familiar attire. I stopped wearing as much color, no blues or reds, no neckerchief. I've had to act and appear as little Merlin-like as possible. I don't even insult Arthur, which takes no small amount of self-control.

I still long to have my old life back, but as long as Merlin is slated for execution, he can't protect Arthur, and so Robin must. I became the perfect servant, never insulting or complaining to my master, because only and idiot like Merlin would be otherwise.

"Robin," Arthur called and I was dragged out of my reminiscing.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"I suppose I don't have to ask you to demonstrate your magic. I saw you making those shields," Arthur smirked. "Did you think you were being subtle? Well, you may report here tomorrow to take the trials with the other sorcerers."

"Thank you, sire. Will that be all?" I asked politely.

"Yes, you may go," Arthur dismissed.

-o-

Besides my servant's duties, I spent the night deciding what to do with my impostors. Not one, but two! I came up with nothing, short of just coming clean about my identity. I wanted to win this position by my own abilities, not because of my friendship with the king. So, I decided, I'd just have to win.

In the morning, the five candidates for Court Sorcerer met in the throne room with the king, Lady Morgana, and the Knights of the Round Table.

"Your task," announced King Arthur, "Will be to create a life-size statue of the Lady Morgana and me to test your skills at conjuring an object. Roland, you are first."

He is such a prat. I watched as Roland muttered some words and held his hands out, creating of very detailed statue of the king and his sister. Arthur looked impressed and nodded to Meredith to take her turn. Her statue was nearly as good as Roland's, but he clearly had her beat. The first fake me, Merlin, was next; his statue was just as good as Roland's and he looked very pleased with himself.

I rolled my eyes, I'm not that arrogant! Fake me number two came after. He looked at Roland, who was glaring at this so-called Emrys. Well, I suppose a druid would know he's fake. His statue was, well, pathetic. It barely even looked like Morgana and Arthur. So much for magic incarnate!

My turn came last and I conjured a statue so life-like (and I was very proud of myself for resisting the temptation to give Arthur a big nose or something) it had everyone staring. Until Roland's temper boiled over and he grabbed "Emrys" by the collar, that is.

"How dare one with such feeble magic impersonate Lord Emrys?!" he shouted at the man.

"Wait, so he's not this Emrys guy?" Gwaine piped up.

"Of course not!" Roland looked ready to kill the man.

_"Stop, Roland,"_ I spoke into his mind. _"No harm came from his deception, let Arthur deal with it." _ Roland's eyes widened as he looked at me, then to Fake Merlin, and back to me, realization crossing his features. _"Yes, I'm the real Merlin, not him. Don't say anything, please."_

Roland released the Emrys impersonator with a shove, _"As you wish, my lord."_

And awkward silence filled the room until Arthur broke it, "Well! This man is clearly neither who he says, nor the right person for the job. Get him out of here." He gestured to the guards who took the man away. "Meredith, I'm sorry, but you're also dismissed." She respectfully bowed her head and left the room, disappointed but not angry.

One imposter down.


	3. Chapter 3

Here you go! I was busy today so it came late. Sorry it's short, but I'm really tired! :P Plus, they're all short. Not sure why, just how I wrote it. I should be able to find time in the early afternoon tomorrow to get you chapter four. Enjoy and please review! :D

* * *

Chapter Three

That night I heard a knock on my door; I put down my spell book and got up to open the door, revealing Roland.

"It is good to see you again, my lord," Roland said as he bowed.

"No need for that, Roland, we're friends. And you know I never really liked all this bowing and 'my lord' stuff anyway," I led him inside. Roland was at the druid camp I stayed with those months away from Camelot. I haven't seen him since I left. "How are you, old friend? How's the camp?" I asked as we sat down.

"We are doing well, especially now that magic is legal. It should be much easier to get the supplies that we need," Roland said.

"That's true. I'm glad you're well."

"What of you, Lord Emrys?" Roland asked curiously.

"I'm doing well, though it's been hard to pretend I'm someone else, I know it's for the good of my friends and of Camelot," I confessed.

"Why not just tell the king?"

"Before it was because I was slated for execution."

"Except magic is legal now," Roland pointed out.

I sighed, "I plan to tell him after the trials. I want to win or lose this by my own ability." Roland nodded in understanding. He bid me good night, we had to start the second trial early in the morning.

-o-

The second trial was held on the training field.

"For your next trial," Lady Morgana announced with a smirk, "You'll each be fighting one-on-one with a knight. Using swords and no magic."

We were immediately confused. Fake me asked the question on all our minds, "Why?"

"To test your skills in combat," Arthur replied.

"But wouldn't we be using magic if we had to fight?" I asked.

"Unless you couldn't use your magic," Sir Gwaine piped up. "Come on, mate, it'll be fun. Besides, no use arguing with the Princess!"

"Alright, Gwaine you'll be fighting Robin. Lancelot take Roland and Percival you get Merlin," Arthur grinned. I suspected he thought a fight between Percival and "me" would be extremely entertaining. Gwaine handed me a sword then lunged straight toward me. I somehow managed to block the blow, though just barely. I've always been rubbish at sword fighting. I swung my sword at the knight who dodged easily and hit me on the shoulder with the hilt of his sword.

I stumbled, tried to stack the knight again, and was knocked to the ground. The whole fight lasted less than a minute. Fake me wasn't doing much better, I saw Percival pin him down soon after I fell. Roland, on the contrary, was doing rather well. He and Lancelot were trading even blows until Roland caught the knight off-guard and knocked him to the ground.

Arthur clapped his hands and walked over to us as the winners helped their opponents to their feet, "Congratulations, Roland and Merlin. Rest up tonight, tomorrow you'll have a magic duel and I'll choose my Court Sorcerer." Arthur placed a hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry, Robin." I sunk to my knees, I couldn't believe I was out of the competition. That fake had beaten me!

_"My lord, I could forfeit my place for you,"_ Roland spoke in my mind.

I shook my head, _"No. You advanced fair and square." _ Roland didn't looked too pleased about it, but respected my wishes.


	4. Chapter 4

You guys make me seriously happy! I've gotten such a great response to this story, thank you! I wanted to post this alot earlier, but I had some trouble with the end. I've also added more to the story than I had originally so there will be a chapter 5! I'm not sure how much longer it'll go, though. Not much. Well, I'll be back tomorrow! Enjoy and please review. :D

* * *

Chapter Four

I was heading to bed after talking to Roland when I heard footsteps. I hid in and alcove and waited—there! What was fake me doing out of me? Was that a knife in his hand? I followed him to Roland's chambers; a few seconds after the door shut, I went in after him. I saw fake me standing above Roland, poised to strike him straight through the heart.

I acted quickly, freezing the impostor with magic and rushing to the druid's side. Roland startled awake, realized what was happening, and dipped his head to me.

"Thank you, Lord Emrys."

"What did I say?" I chastised him. Roland realized his mistake as the fake me's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, my lord," Roland said.

"It doesn't matter. What should we do with the fake?"

"Take him to the king?" Roland offered.

"It's getting late, but you're right, he'll want to know about this. Can you grab him?" I said, nodding to the impersonator. Roland grabbed the man who was still frozen with magic as I led the way to the king's chambers.

I knocked, slipping into my polite servant's tone again, "Your Majesty?" Arthur called for us to enter; he must not have been sleeping.

"What is it, Robin?" he asked.

"Sire, I caught this man trying to kill Roland," I told him.

"Arthur stood up immediately, "What?!" He took a moment to collect himself, drawing a deep breath, "Tell the guards to take him to the dungeons, Robin make sure he is magically secure so he cannot leave. We'll deal with this in the morning."

"Yes, my lord," I bowed and we left the room. I didn't sleep well that night, and I suspect Roland and Arthur didn't either.

-o-

Next morning Roland, Arthur, Morgana, the Knights of the Round Table, and I stood in fake me's cell in the dungeons.

"Why, Merlin?" was all Arthur could ask.

I stepped forward, "Sire, if I may, I don't think he's really Merlin."

"What makes you say that?" Leon asked.

I hesitated, "A few things…"

"Such as?" Elyan pressed.

"Well…" I wasn't sure what to say. "Point is, he appears to be wearing a magical disguise."

"Can you prove this?" Arthur questioned.

"I should be able to remove it."

"Then do it," the king challenged.

I put my hand on fake me's should, concentrating on the spell. I sighed heavily. Great. "It's a strong enchantment; I'll have to break all the enchantments in the room to undo it."

"What's stopping you?" Lady Morgana asked.

"For one thing, he won't be bound anymore. Also, I may be wearing a disguise too."

"What would you need with a disguise?" Gwaine questioned.

"That's a bit hard to explain," I muttered.

"What's so hard about it?" Lancelot asked.

Fake me laughed, "Don't you see? This man is no mere servant! He's been playing you. Haven't you, _Lord_ Emrys?"

"How dare you mock the most powerful sorcerer this world has ever known?" Roland demanded.

"Roland, please," I tried to calm my friend and he backed off, though was obviously still angry.

Gwaine raised his hands, "Now hold on, mate, what exactly is going on? Did he just call you Emrys? Isn't that the guy who was claiming to be 'magic incarnate' and all that nonsense?"

"That man was a liar," Roland defended.

This was getting out of hand, so I set to work removing the enchantments. "Merlin" changed into a tall blonde man; Percival grabbed him when he tried to run away. Of course, my own enchantment was removed too, and I appeared as my old self. As Merlin.

"Well, I'm confused," Gwaine laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

I have last minute plans, so I really have to leave but I wanted to get this out for you guys! You're so awesome. :D (By the way, this story has 42 followers, how awesome is that? haha!) I hope I answered all the questions you had, all that's left is the epilogue, which I won't be able to get to until late tomorrow night. Let me know if anything is still confusing so I can explain it in the epilogue. *cough* My inner MerlinxMorgana shipper decided to leak into the story...but it could be totally platonic if you want it to be haha. Anyway, enjoy and please review! :)

* * *

Chapter Five

Everyone in the room was staring at me (except Roland who already knew) like I'd just grown a second head. I didn't know what to say, so I smiled and waved.

This seemed to jerk Leon out of his stupor, "Merlin?!"

"Hi, Sir Leon," I was trying not to laugh at them.

"So you've been in Camelot all this time?" Elyan asked and I nodded.

"Right under our noses?" Percival questioned; I nodded again.

"Didn't this guy," Gwaine pointed to the blonde man who'd impersonated me, "call you Emrys?"

"That is what the druids call me."

"So there were not one, but _two_ men pretending to be you at the same time?"

"Yes…"

"Was everything that fake Emrys said true? About being a druid lord and magic incarnate and all that?"

"Well, yeah," I replied slowly. I was starting to get a bit uncomfortable what with the questions and the staring.

Morgana suddenly ran forward and hugged me, "We've missed you, Merlin!"

"And I've missed being your friends. You have no idea how hard it was to look at you all every day and know you only saw Robin."

Morgana released me and Arthur finally moved, he clapped his hand on my shoulder, "Good to have you back." He turned to the blonde man Percival was still holding, "Who are you, why did you impersonate Merlin, and why did you try to kill Roland?"

The man was looking at me, obviously terrified, so I sent him a nasty glare to get him talking, "M—My name is Thomas, I pretended to be Merlin to improve my chances in the competition. I tried to kill Roland because I knew I couldn't beat him in a duel … what are you going to do to me?"

"I don't know yet," Arthur replied honestly. "Merlin, can you bind him again? Then I want everyone else to come to my chambers." I did as he asked and we left Thomas in the cell, following the king to his chambers.

-o-

We all sat around the table in Arthur's chambers, waiting for him to speak.

"Merlin, what kind of idiot hides from his execution in the city he was ordered to be executed in?" Arthur demanded.

"The kind who couldn't just leave you unprotected," I replied.

"My knights are the greatest in all the kingdoms, _Mer_lin, why would we need your help?"

"Not everything can be solved with a sword, Arthur. Especially when your enemies are using magic."

"And why would _you_ be able to help with magi—" I gave him a look and Arthur cleared his throat, continuing, "Right. Most powerful sorcerer this world has ever known or some such nonsense. Really, Merlin, I think all of this has gone to your head!" Arthur smiled at me.

I smiled back, "Maybe it has, your royal pratness."

"Arthur, sorry to interrupt, but what are we going to do about the competition?" Leon asked.

"Right. Well, technically Roland is supposed to fight Merlin today."

"But the real Merlin was removed from the competition," Gwaine pointed out.

"Barely." Lancelot said.

"I'm reinstating Merlin in place of his impostor, I don't think there will be any arguments about that, hmm?" Arthur said and everyone shook their heads. "Right. Merlin, Roland, you'll have a duel this afternoon."

Roland shifted uncomfortably, "With all due respect, I can tell you how that match will end. I am no match for Lord Emrys."

"Are you saying you forfeit?" Arthur asked the druid.

Roland looked at me, _"Is that alright, my lord?"_

I shrugged, _"Not to be arrogant, but you're right. I'm much more powerful than you. If you want to forfeit, who am I to stop you?"_

_ "You could order me to fight you if you wished to."_

_ "But I don't."_

Roland straightened, "Yes, Your Majesty, I forfeit my place in the competition."

Arthur was surprised, but he quickly regained his senses, "Well, congratulations, Merlin. You're Camelot's new Court Sorcerer."


	6. Chapter 6

Well, *cough* life got busy. Sorry this took so long! But I didn't feel I could get out a quality chapter until now on account of barely sleeping until yesterday. :P Anyway, ta-da! It is le finished! This is a really short story, just 3,493 words and 11 MS Word pages, but it was so much fun! :D This one will not get a sequel due to the (cheesey, sorry) ending. Also, my inner Mergana shipper escaped. ;)

Not to worry, Freylin shippers! _The Court Sorcerer Tournament_'s sequel will be a very Freylin story. I also have a (hopefully) longer fic planned that will be Mergana and a bit AU. It'll probably be awhile, though, because the Danny Phantom plot bunnies are attacking me. And I've been ridiculously focused on art; I did seven drawings yesterday. Well, until next time, enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin

* * *

Epilogue

My first few weeks of being Camelot's official Court Sorcerer were crazy. Ceremonies, feasts, meeting with ambassadors, meeting with druids (after all, they could now come seek my council publicly), getting settled into my new chambers, the list goes on. Every day is a new stack of duties to attend to, but finally, after 3 weeks, things seem to be winding down.

Or, at least, I have a moderate amount of free time now. Right now I'm walking through the gardens with the Lady Morgana. I bend down to pick a rose and turn it blue before handing it to her. She laughs and kisses me on the cheek.

"Why thank you, oh mighty Emrys," she jokes.

"Anything for my fearless Lady," I smile back. We continue walking for a while until sir Gwaine comes running up to us.

"Hey Merlin! You finally have free time, I finally have free time…" Gwaine starts.

"Where is this going?" I ask.

"You promised to let me take you out for a celebratory drink!" He exclaims. "I know that was three weeks ago, but the Princess hasn't given anyone a break until now. Besides, I want to see what happens when the most powerful sorcerer in the world gets good and drunk." He grins and I sigh, trying not to laugh.

"Now?" I ask, not wanting to leave Morgana.

The lady in question merely laughs, "Go ahead, Merlin, you know he'll just keep asking. I'll talk to you later." I watch as she walks back up to the castle.

"Alright, fine, Gwaine. Let's go!"

-o-

Things in Camelot are much the same as they used to be, my friends are the same, and it's still a great kingdom, but now it's better. Magic is free and, after the initial mistrust of the citizens, life in Camelot is improving immensely. The crops are better, the water is cleaner, and villages have been repaired and improved. Of course, there is the occasional sorcerer out for power, but they don't get very far with me and the other sorcerers in the way.

My life is better too. I don't have to hide who and what I am anymore, I am Magic and I can be Magic now without fear. I'm also no longer a servant, but a member of the court, which means I can be friends with Arthur and the knights without obstacle. And, of course, there's the Lady Morgana.

It's been a long, hard road, but Emrys now stands beside the Once and Future King, and magic roams free.


End file.
